Falling For the Bad Boy
by neversaynever101
Summary: He is the type of boy your mother warns you about. The type of boy your father would shoot dead if he was looking at his daughter. The type of boy where his life revolves around sex, drugs, and alcohol. The type of boy that every girl wants. I grinned and let out a small laugh, every girl, but me.
1. Chapter 1

People say everything happens for a reason. I can't say I disagree with them. For instance your car could be low on gas so you go to a gas station. Or you decide to not go outside and it begins to rain. How about when a new cocky, bad boy moves to your school and all the girls literally throw themselves at him? See now, that shouldn't have happened. There was and still is no reason for that to have happened.

My eyes cut across the hallway to see the doors slam open. The sunlight not hesitating to light up the entire hallway. Then there he was. Tall, dark, and cocky. His black skinny jeans a bit too far down for my liking, his tight white tee clung to him like bees going for honey. His black hair swooshed across his angular face. The kind of face the Greeks would kill to sculpt. So all in all he was very attractive all the way down to his vans to his olive colored skin, to his charcoal colored eyes. Before he even stepped foot into the building did I see a red headed bimbo throw himself at him. And when I say throw I literally mean, she threw himself at him. Her pale arms circled around his neck while her legs went around his waist.

"Nicky!" I winced at the pitiful sound. I rolled my eyes at the two couples. Pushing my glasses up I grabbed my books from my locker. Before I could even slam it someone's hand grabbed it.

"Where you going Maxine?" His voice sounding melodic to anyone else's ears, sounded like dying dogs to me.

"It's Max, and to class Nick." I twisted around to see his facial expression. His frown worn on his face shown he was ticked.

"It's Fang, Maximus." Letting out a huff a air I twirled on my worn out sneaker and was about to start walking to class. "Where do you think you're going?" His question rang loud and clear to my ears.

"Why the sudden interest?" Without turning around I lugged my book bag farther up my shoulder and carried on my merry way.

Nick or what he would like to be called as "Fang", was what your mothers warned you about. Don't mess with the bad boys. The boy that your father would shoot dead if he caught even looking at his daughter. The boy that's life revolves around drinking, sex, and drugs. The one that gets tattoos when he is bored. The boy that any girl secretly wants. Grinning I let out a small laugh. Everyone, but me, with that I walked into English.

There is the little preview! Review and do all the crazy fun stuff! I will be updating like crazy so be on a lookout! Bye lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey lovelies! So I cant go to sleep cause its only 3 days of school left! Ah! But This is just a quick update but I'm working on the first chapter right now! Its extremely long but I took a break and wrote this.. now I know this is depressing and everything but I already love you all and I want you to know what I went through but this was the best I could do so here! Please if you have every done this PM me im here for you.. so here

Perfection

Slamming the door open she drops her book bag to the floor. Running up the carpeted floors she ran to her bathroom. Ripping the door open she ran in, slamming it behind her and sinking down to the floor. Sobs escaped her body, tears streaming down her face. Her eyelashes wet from the salty tears. Her breathing came in little puffs of air. Shaking she stood up. Ripping her shirt off; she looked into the mirror. What's wrong with her? She began to touch her face. Her fingernails leaving red marks. Was it because her smile wasn't perfect? She let a little smile out, only to see how imperfect it was. Her smile slowly fell into a frown. Was it because she was fat? Poking her stomach she saw a little flab.

Or was it because her skin wasn't perfect. Clear like those models you see on magazines and commercials. Letting a little screech she grabbed a hair tie yanking her long brown curly hair into a messy bun she grabbed her sacred object. The object that could make her feel better, with one simple cut. The razor glint in the light. She could practically hear it whisper to her.

_Cut. Cut. Cut. Everything will be alright if you cut. It will make you perfect. _Her brain recited those lines to her over, and over again. Chanting like a football crowd, going for the touchdown. Bringing the blade down to her skin she let out a little whimper as the end touched her already scarred skin.

One

Two

Three

Four

When can I be perfect, anymore?

Five

Six

Seven

Eight

I just want to be what everybody wants. That perfect friend. That perfect person. That perfection. I want it. I can't have it.

Nine

Ten.

Her wrist, stomach and thighs, were like a canvas. Beautifully twisted, if you think about it. The canvas, stomach, wrist, and thighs. The paintbrush, the blade. With each stroke she releases what's she is feeling inside. She wants people to know what it's like, but she can't. She hides behind long-sleeved shirts, and jeans. She wants people to help; she doesn't want to be judged. She wants people to know, but society has done this to her. Strived her to think perfection is the flawless skinned creature that roam around like walking sticks. Little does she know that will be the death of her.

I know this is random and everything but I had to get this out there.. but please don't get mad cause this wasn't an update im working on it I will release it later tonight cross my heart to my grave bye lovelies.! xoxo


	3. Teenage Dirtbag

Chapter One: Teenage Dirtbag

How should I describe my life? Pretty boring? Un-social? Pretty sucky compared to everyone else's? Yeah, we will go with that answer. I like that answer. The sun was glaring through the shades of the window, while the teacher taught about my favorite… Shakespeare. A lot of people always said he was boring, though what they don't understand is the art in his work. How if you dig deep enough the meaning warms your heart.

Cheesy, I know. What can I say? I'm a romantic at heart. Letting out a little sigh I placed my elbow on my desk and placed my cheek on my hand. Looking away from my teacher throwing his hands in the air and describing how Shakespeare was possible the greatest person alive my eyes wandered over to where he sat. His face glint in the sunlight while he wore a bored expression proud and high. Giving a little grin I began to point out his small flaws he had. There was a small scar on his arm, which you wouldn't notice unless you looked. A freckle right by his lips where I ached to see them curve up into a smile. He rolled his bottom lip into his mouth and began to chew on it. Just that little motion caused several squeals from girls in the room. Rolling my eyes I cast my gaze away to something else.

They ended up on my notebook. Smiling I opened it to see my years of writing in it. A personal diary in disguise you could say. I never let it leave my sight. Sure, it sounds weird, but it's my everything. The only thing that I can trust. Fully and faithfully. Just before my pencil touched the paper, a ball of paper collided with my temple. A heard a bunch of snickered laughter's which they tried to cover up. Frowning I shut my notebook, shoved it in my bag and looked at the clock. 30 seconds. C'mon, hurry up. I hate this place. No wait I didn't say that. I love school, just hate the people. Just like that the bell signaled the end of the day. Smiling I pushed my seat back and fast walked out of the rather small class.

Before I could turn to go to my locker I collided with someone making everything I was holding go everywhere. My glasses got knocked off my face. A whoosh of air escaped me as I hit the ground.

"Watch it!" The person yelled, I looked through my bangs that covered half my face, to see Nick on the ground in front of me.

"I'm sorry!" I quickly squeaked. I saw him roll his charcoal colored eyes at me. Grabbing his notebooks, he gathered up all his things and stood up. Easily he towered over me. Looking at my shoes I began to collect my things at a face pace.

"Next time watch it." He told me before turning around and leaving. A breath escaped me, which I didn't realize I was holding. My hand came up and pushed my hair behind my ear. Standing up I saw the doors and bolted. I'm not staying here for much longer. Pushing open the doors I saw the bus. Running I tried to catch it only to have it leave right before I made it.

"Are you serious?" I screamed, kicking at the ground in frustration. Huffing I shouldered my bag and began the long walk home. "This day can't get any worse." I mumbled to myself. Just like the snap of a fingers it began to rain. "Really?" I screeched. Looking up at the sky I gave it my bet glare.

"You know glaring at the sky won't make it stop." Jumping about 10 feet in the air I whipped around to see nick in his black Cadillac.

"Wish I can." I blurted out. Quickly shutting my mouth I cursed myself for being nervous. Now I'm starting to sound like a Yoda. His eyebrow cocked up, a small grin showed at the edge of his lips.

"Well, Yoda, you can always ride with me." He offered. Shaking my head, I quickly refused the idea. Turning I began to walk down the rather long deserted road.

"Nice seems the rain right now." I told him, but quickly shut my mouth before I could blurt out something else.

"You know people are right, you are actually really weird." Nodding my head I grabbed my headphones and put them in. His voice immediately got blocked out by my music. Before I even got two steps my mp3 player shut down.

"Are you serious?" I muttered throwing my mp3 player in my bag.

"I'm still up on the offer to take you home." My eyes drifted to see nick still sitting in the car, a cigarette in his hand as he blew the smoke out into the air. "Its getting wet in my car, hurry the hell up and get in the damn car." His voice held frustration, with a hint of amusement. Noddign my head I scrambled into the back seat of the car.

"You do know there is a front seat?" He questioned me. I nodded my head, whilst buckling my seat belt. "Suit yourself." He muttered before throwing his drag out the car and pulling away from the side of the road. His car smelt like old spice, forest, and cigarettes. Not a bad combination.

"Your car smells nice." I blurted to him. His eyes looked back into the rearview mirror.

"Thanks?" The question made me feel like a stupid person. Shouldn't have blurted that out Max now he thinks you're a freak. "Here you're wet take this." He threw a hoodie to me, hitting my directly in my face.

"Thanks." The thanks was muffled due to the hoodie. Shoving it over my head, I looked at him. His one hand loosely holding the wheel while the other held yet another cigarette. Before I could stop I asked him a question. "Why are you talking to me?" I instantly blushed and looked down. Thinking that he wasn't going to answer he surprised me.

"You interest me." Just like that he pulled into my driveway. His voice held a certain emotion. One I couldn't figure out. Thinking that he was going to say more I sat still. "Okay nerd get out." Blinking a couple times I looked at my house. It was like a trick, looking nice on the outside, but horrible on the inside. Wincing from memories I nodded and got out of his car. Before he started to pull out he stuck his head out the window. "Oh and be ready by 6:45 tomorrow morning, I'm taking you to school." I quickly opened my mouth to tell him not to come, but he sped out of my driveway. When he was out of sight, I grabbed the edge of the hoodie and stuck it to my nose. Inhaling the scent. Smirking I realized it smelt just like him. Turning on my heel I made my way up the steps into the hell hole that awaited my arrival.

HOW WAS IT?! Please review! Try and guess what's going to happen! Bye lovelies xoxo 3


	4. Going with the flow?

Hey! So im going to go off and say this. The book is supposed to be confusing at first. Plus Max is nerdy I will not change her. It is part of the plot. Fang is the badass and Max is a nerd. I like it like that I don't want to change it, but thank you for your suggestions but I will not make any changes to her. And yes I can work the fax in fast. And let me say the 2nd page about the cutting and perfection thing was not about max it was about me. So please stop asking if that's about max. It's about me. But anyways on to the next chapter enjoy?

Chapter Three: Sometimes you just got to go with the flow… or run away?

Walking up the concrete steps I braced myself for the worst. Aka my parents bombing me with questions. (A/N: Sorry if I made it seem like she was going to have this depressing past with abusive parents it seems like that is in every fan fiction I read so I decide to change it) Taking a deep breath I opened the wooden oak door. Before I even stepped foot in the house, I was yanked in.

"I saw you with a boy!" Blinking my eyes I saw my mom. Her brown eyes sparkling with excitement. Her smile reaching from ear to ear. Her voice booming all throughout the quiet still house.

"And he had a motorcycle!" I looked over my mom's shoulder to see my dad clasping his hands with an excited grin.

"I thought you guys-." I was cut off by my mom as she ran over to my dad.

"Jeb prepare the cameras! Get a picture it's her first time with a boy!" I watched in embarrassment as she squealed and ran around trying to find her camera. I looked to my left as dad ran upstairs to most likely go grab a video camera. Sighing I slapped my face with my hand. Letting my hand drag down my face.

"This is so exciting! Maximum why did you never tell us you had a boyfriend?" Her squealing making me cringe.

"Mother I do not have a boyfriend." My words seemed to go in one ear and out the other as she kept blabbering about me being with a boy.

"And he seemed like such a bad boy! I love it!" It seemed as if she was the teenage girl and I was the mother.

"Mom I'm with a bunch of guys all the time!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air. She stopped and looked at me. Her hands crossed over her chest.

"Not your cats Maximum." Heat flushed over my face.

"But they are guys."

"They aren't real guys they are cat guys."

"And you wonder why I stay in my room?"

"I thought it was because you were anti-social." I rolled my eyes and walked towards the kitchen only to hear a loud thump. My eyes widened as my head snapped towards the stairs. I saw my dad come bounding down the steps holding three cameras.

"I found cameras honey!" And just like that I wanted to crawl in a hole and die of embarrassment.

SORRY its short but I've been busy! So I promise the next chapter will be longer but review and voice out you opinions all is welcome! And sorry if it sounds like I'm calling you out with the Authors note in the beginning I swear I'm not I'm just clearing things up. But yeah so review and all that fun stuff bye lovelies!


	5. Teenagers scare the living shit out ofme

Hey! So I was feeling so down today, but your reviews really made my day! I can't describe how much I love you all. My fans and everyone I just. I know I'm not the biggest author out there but your support is so strong I can't describe how thankful I am. And yes I do cut. And I'm not afraid to share that with you all. And to the girl who bookmarked me on her phone thank you I feel honored haha stay Gucci hun! Anyways sorry for this long Authors not! But on to the chapter!

Teenagers:

Fang POV

I looked at my next victim in the eyes. His blue eyes seemed to darken with anger. I lifted my mouth into a smirk. Slowly I lifted my hand and taunted him over. His eyebrows rose then drew together. Everyone around us was either drunk or well drunk. Cheering us on to fight. It's true I'm not the best person. I'm a street fighter, I do drugs, I drink. What can I say? I love the rush. His blonde hair had sweat, mud, and blood in it. Most likely from other fights he got in before me. I chuckled at my thought. He is a skinny prick. No muscle mass. He will all in all lose. I cocked one eyebrow up. When is he going to make his move?

"You going to make your move mommas boy?" I questioned him. A bunch of Ooh's were released from the intoxicated people.

"Yes." With that he jumped at me. Wrong move. Sidestepping I watched as he crashed into the wall.

"Well that was one great move you made." That said and done brought my right foot swinging out and kicked him right behind his knee.

"Son of a bitch!" He cursed under his breath. Smirking I brought my fist up and started to pound his face in. Before I could get another shot, his left fist came and caught my jaw. My head jerked to the side. Stumbling back I looked up to see him advancing towards me. Casting my eyes I ran forwards and slammed him against the wall. A loud thud was heard throughout the alley way. His blood was pouring out of his mouth now. Coughing he tried to wheeze for breath. I began to uppercut him. "S-stop." He made out. Smiling I drew away from him letting him collapse to the ground.

Crouching down I pushed him over so I could see his face. "I win." With that said I stood up and made my way out of the alleyway. The shadows of the people loomed over the bricked walls. Dumbass drunks. I began to chuckle. I'm always drunk, I'm such a hypocrite. The cool breeze was refreshing. Such a difference to the blood, sweat, and tears I usually faced. Sweeping my eyes I saw a couple walk past me.

"Fucking teenagers, scare the shit out of me." Laughing out loud at their choice of words I saw my motorcycle parked in the shadows. Hopping on it, I decide to pay my little friend a visit.

Max POV

I stared down at my chemistry homework. This is so confusing. I squinted my eyes and tilted my head to the side.

"Just give me the answer." I sighed looking down at my paper. Just like that I remembered the answer. Smirking I scribbled it down while pushing my glasses up my nose. "I wouldn't only like to thank god, but my teachers for teaching me this stuff!" I shouted. Proud of myself I shut my now done homework.

Just as I was about to stand up I heard tapping on my window. I looked up to see it completely dark expect for someone trying to open my window. I froze. My breathing stopping. This is it. I'm going to die. AS soon as the hinge on the window opened somebody collapsed on the floor.

"Please don't kill me!" I screeched. Before they could answer I rolled on the floor and started to cry. "There are so many things I haven't done! Like go bungee jumping! Or having a boyfriend! How about that first kiss! I don't want to die a non-kissing virgin!" I howled out while sobbing my eyes. The tears hitting the carpeted floor.

"Maxi-pad, shut the fuck up." I instantly stopped crying as I recognized that voice.

"Nicholas what are you doing in my room!" I shouted while standing up. Completely outraged no humiliated that he heard me say those things. Let alone say me cry.

"It's nice to see you too Maximums." I seethed in anger. How dare him!

"It's Max for the last time! " I said between my teeth. My breaths coming in short puffs of air. My hands clinching by my sides.

"Yeah whatever. So you are probably wondering why I'm here." My eyes followed him as he sprawled out across my bed. My star wars duvet now wrinkled. Along with the bunch of teddy bears that were scattered on it.

"Yes I am actually." I crossed my arms, my foot tapping the floor. He looked up at me from where his head lay on his tanned crossed muscular arms, and where did that come from. Not from the Max I know.

"Well, since I was bored I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me. Well not really a party. No actually a party if you consider large crowds of people howling, drinking, smoking as a party. Then yes a party." My jaw dropped at his offer. How dare he think I would do that? I have studying to do. I have to go to sleep. I have school tomorrow for heaven's sake!

"No! I have a bunch of things to do!" His eyebrow cocked up. A smirk rose up on his face.

"Like..?"

"Well-." He cut me off before I could answer.

"Exactly nothing; you're coming with me. One way or another I'm going to get you to come to this party." I sighed my head looking down. I kicked the ground.

"Why the sudden interest? Go hang out with your druggie friends, Nick. Not me. Don't ruin your reputation by hanging out with the nerd no life." I told him.

"First off I'm not a druggie." My head whipped up, I gave him a cold stare. Holding his hands up in defense he corrected his sentence. "Most of the time. And because you interest me. Live a little Max. Come on. What could go wrong?" He was right, what could go wrong.. Everything. I bit my lip as I looked at him, but I mean it couldn't hurt right?


	6. Shoutouts

Well hello everyone! This is just going to be an A/N real quick because I see a lot of you questioning my story.

To "soulcrate" Honey, if you don't like my version of Fang for this STORY than move along. I could care less about your reviews if you're going to say you don't like this version of Fang and I made him a quote on quote douchebag. Move along.

To "animallover99" Thank you hun for pointing that out! I wrote this at not even going to lie 4 AM so thank you for pointing that out! I'll be sure to fix it next time!

To "AriBaecker" ILY Okay your reviews make me laugh. And yeah they don't but its all good! Always got to have some criticism on a good book right? And I've been a couple weeks clean3 Haha Don't have a heartattack with freaking out! Haha!

To: MPHknows: You know how Yoda talks in that weird form with like for example "Crazy, you are." She was basically talking like that to him. That's how I was meaning when she said Oh, I can't believe I'm talking in Yoda. Hope that clears up things!

Also This book is supposed to be confusing. It is very twisted. So you have to basically read in between the lines.

To everyone telling me to update I'm working on it lovelies! It will be realeased wither today or tomorrow, keep a look out!

I love you all, stay Gucci, stay fabulous, and you should follow me on twitter raped1direction

Ps: scary username right? Ahah no not really!

~Stay beautiful lovelies xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six: Party Girl and Secrets

I SUGGEST YOU LISTEN TO NOTHING LIKE US WHILE READING THIS CHAPTER BY JUSTIN BEIBER IT FITS THE MOOD

My hands were shaking as my teeth bit my left handed knuckle. My eyebrows were creased. All these things can go wrong, everything could happen. WE could get caught. I could get caught. I could get in trouble. I'm too young for this! My internal mind was at a war with itself. Half of it was begging for me to go at for once and actually get a social life while the other half told me no; stay home study, be that good girl your parents know and love.

Before my mind could over think anymore I felt two hands nudging my face up. I was met with those scary dark onyx eyes.

"We don't have to go." His voice smooth sent chills down my back. I quickly nodded my head.

"I do not want to go." He nodded his head and dropped his hands from cupping my face. I stepped back from him as I looked up at the sky.

"We can always go somewhere else?" My head snapped quickly to look at him.

"With me?" I quickly questioned. He threw his head back and snorted.

"No with my hand?" I quickly blushed at his statement.

"Where?" I asked him quietly. My voice barely audible to myself even.

"I know this secret place." His face held a wicked grin, his teeth pearly white peaked out from underneath those pink lips that every girl in our school has died to kiss. Without responding I nodded. He nodded and hopped onto his bike. I stood frozen in my spot.

"I am not getting on that-that death contraption." I huffed while crossing my arms. He rolled his eyes.

"Please? This or we have to walk to the spot." I bit my bottom lip and nodded quickly hopping behind him. My thighs squeezing him whilst my arms were locked around his chest.

"Do not kill me please." I silently begged, just to hear him chuckle. The vibration sending a round of chills down my spine. I gulped and shut my eyes. Lord help me.

The bike came to a halt along a forested area. I instantly hopped off, or well fell off.

"Never again." I gasped out. I heard his deep laugh boom out through out the quiet and dark land that lay before us.

"Here come on Maxie." I rolled my eyes at the stupid nickname. Following him anyways. His tall dark silhouette was outlined by the moon that laid no shame on him. The moon illuminated his features making him look stunning. Averting my eyes I looked around, we were at an abandoned park?

"Fang why are we at a park? In the middle of the night to be exact?"

"It holds special memories." Letting out a little squeak I saw some swings.

"No way!" With that I bolted over to the rusty old swingset and jumped onto the worn down leather. Letting out a little high pitched laugh I began to pump my legs back and fourth.

"You enjoying yourself?" I nodded my head as my hair shamelessly flapped in the wind. After a couple of minutes I calmed down and slowly stopped swining looking at Fang who held a sad look in his eyes as he looked up at the sky. My heart instantly started to hurt.

"What is wrong?" I asked him. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes. His hair messy, hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"Just reliving memories." I stared at him.

"Like..?" I pushed further.

"My ex and I. There was nothing like us I guess you could say." His voice trailed off as he looked down at the ground kicking the grass. I stayed quiet not knowing what to say. He took a deep breath and exhaled, looking at me he opened his mouth to say something.

CLIFF HANGER ! Im sorry its short I just wanted to update quick I'm sorry! ILY stay gucci xoxox


End file.
